Sonic the Hedgehog Character Theme Songs
by sonicmilahedgie
Summary: A stupid little song for you all to look at, and read. and PLEASE! do not put any flames! It hurts! please R&R! thank you! Chapter 4 is now up! copyrighted:2005
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic's Song!**

Go; Go as fast as you could run,

I'm the only hedgehog in the sun.

Trying to go away, and be Okay.

I'm Sonic the Hedgehog I hate Amy Rose,

I'm the fastest guy, you'd ever known,

I'll catch Eggman, within a flash, his evil

Robots don't stand a chance, for my speed

And my courage, I'm cooler than storage.

My friends Knuckles and Mila, will be in my

Heart going by ya! So, so long, Station Square

I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the hedgehog sayin,

See Ya!

**There you all, here I made up a stupid Sonic song**

**Because you all kept, complaining about my**

**Other poems and stories that don't have anything **

**To do with Sonic the Hedgehog, the coolest**

**Hedgehog ever…I know you guys were trying to **

**Be helpful, but you all sounded really harsh to **

**Me, it made me cry…so I deleted the rest of my **

**Poems/stories that didn't go with the subject of**

**Sonic the Hedgehog, and I just wrote this **

**Stupid song with sonic characters so you **

**All won't complain anymore and give me **

**Any more flames! I was going to delete them**

**When I had the chance, but I'm too busy **

**To just delete the other stories/poems. So,**

**There you all go, R&R please! This time,**

**Don't put any flames pretty please! **

**(Crying) oh and Soulright, you**

**Didn't do anything, it was other **

**Author's okay? Well, bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy's Song**

**Disclaimer: Here everyone here's chapter 2 hope you all enjoy this one remember to R&R plz!**

I got out my map and found a place to go (I found my way, no need to be afraid)

I bumped into Sonic and I started to tremble (Ooh Sonic, you make my heart jump)

I want you to know you're my only friend I'm in love with (you're the only one in my heart) I want to hug you, so tight I just can't go to bed! Oh yeah!

I just need you here right beside me (uh huh) sweet, sweet you're so sweet (I gotta hold ya!) sweet, sweet you're so sweet (I want to be a wonderful girl)

I just need you here right beside me (yeah yeah)

Ok guys here's Amy's song that I made up, my version just like Sonic's song 

**I hope you all enjoyed it; it's sort of like the one from sonic adventure for dream cast and game-cube. Now please review and tell me what you all think, especially you, Shadow of Souls. Thanks and bye! till' next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Knuckles' Theme Song

**A/N: Okay everyone, sorry to keep you waiting a long time, I was busy with my homework during school, but now that I'm out, I'll try to post up more chapters as soon as I am able…so bare with me, I'm barley on chapter 3…Here's Knuckles theme by me! Copyrighted: June 18th of 2006! Hope You all enjoy it for your liking/entertainment… Sonic Mila Hedgie**

_Yo, I'm Knuckles, the fightin' free fighter, no one able to stop me, not ever._

_Sonic and his pals are no fit for each other…ya, that's right, I'm knuckles…your one true lover. I guard the master emerald, day and night, no one stoppin' me from my business rights…yeah, that's right, I'm Knuckles! K.N.U.C.K.L.E.S I guard the master emerald day and night, yeah baby that's right, I'm Knuckles! Your number one lover! Ya, baby, knuckles…the one true fighter, I go on and on about Amy squealin' man, she's a headache, babe just listen…ya she's a little thing with no right talent…she follows Sonic in a quick pacing dash, hurrying and hurrying to catch up to her lover, but Sonic just wants to be a loner. Yeah, baby, he wants to be a loner…So I try to help them with the distraction, but here comes Eggman, with a pistol and he's blastin' Sonic and I team up and beat his shell, he goes away, and says: Good going but I'll be back You'll see when I'm able, Sonic and the Gang, just burst out laughin' they say: Whatever Eggman…. let's go drivin'. Then, the day turns to night and we all start to fight…that wins in the end…? Yeah, me baby…I'm Knuckles, The echidna that just beat Eggman!_

A/N: okay there's chapter 3, but I guess it's sort of stupid…I tried to make it as a rap thing, you know? I love writing songs so why not make one for knuckles the echidna…hope u all enjoyed my rap song for knuckles! Peace out Yo! Sonic Mila Hedgie till' chapter 4, byes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Tail's Theme Song**

**A/N: Here's Chapter4 just like I said I would post it….I think it's cute, what do you all think? Please R&R thanks…really appreciate it! .**

_**I'm a cute two-tailed fox, my name is Miles Prower, and I'm cute for a mammal.**_

_**Sonic's my older brother I call him my brother Cause' I'm so cute, I fly with my two tails **_

_**Following behind…I must find my way to another destination…I like flying so I gotta go higher**_

_**Keep goin' faster, with Sonic running ahead, and I'm soaring up and up around the cloudy sky**_

_**I must find another sky; to fly in it so I can dig it…I just gotta keep going till I reach my final destination.**_

**A/N: Well, here's Tail's theme, sorry it was so short I ran out of ideas I was trying to go with the flow and make it cute just like tails is a happy yellowish foxy-fox he's so cute well, I hope you all enjoy it, and new reviewers thanks for the reviews…it makes me want to think a bit more so I can try harder…this is a dedication for you all…thanks! And if I make a mistake, please notify me as soon as possible thanks….I'm happy to know I have people helping me….thanks a bunch I'm actually improving! hugs to all of you remember to R&R please! Love you all my reviewers! winky face Hope you all enjoy this cutey-cute song! fingers crossed like I said I have time to post up stories I'm in Dallas now visiting my aunt, but still I will post up when I get the chance, I still need to work on my Sonic Games for GC…jeez….Chaotic Shadow will you help me if you go to my house? Thanks and bye everyone oh yeah, thanks for the reviews everyone I will post up more sooner or later, depending if I have time…? You guys think I can or not? Sonic Mila Anne Hedgiehog Rin Kagome Till' chappie numero 5! Byes…Sayonara!**

**Remember that I love you all my reviewers…… .) And new comers welcome to enjoy my stories as well! . I'll be watching you…..o0 I see you….o0…….see! j/k (just playing with you all lol! Well, I better get to bed, it's getting late it's 12:06 AM g'morning everyone I'm sleepy…..goodnight/oyasuminasai…(goes to sleep on computer) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (see me sleeping I might write the next chapter like at 12 or sometime in the afternoon if I have time shadow and MK chick please R&R….begs please love you guys too byes (u all r probably thinking okok shut up you already said bye, yeah I did, but I just want to talk to everyone before I go to beddy-bye, and I'm sorry/Gomen for taking your time and wasting mine when I should be going to sleep, again sorry…goes to bed Goodnight everyone on and all my friends…..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


End file.
